The Heavenfield Wiki
The Heavenfield The Heavenfield is a Dark Sci-Fi/Fantasy Novel in four parts, that has also been released as a Free Serialised Audiobook. It follows Dr. Grace Palmer, Head of the Maunsworth Research Facility, and Thomas Sullivan, an awkward eccentric, as the Standing-Point Project they work on leads them and their colleagues into a frightening new world they name 'The Heavenfield'. But people around the globe also have conflicting interests in the Field, and are prepared to bring the world to the brink of destruction to see those interests fulfilled. Part spy novel, part sci-fi thriller with ominous and mysterious undercurrents, The Heavenfield has been described as 'thought-provoking, a compelling story with strong elements of allegory, beautiful and mesmerising'. This wiki is for all visitors to add to, and talk about the Heavenfield. Synopsis The Heavenfield is a fast-paced science-fiction thriller set within a British experimental Scientific Research Facility. When Grace Palmer and her team discover a way into a mysterious world they name the ‘Heavenfield’, they trigger a devastating chain of events. Bizarre, unexplained murders and attacks on the Project leave scientists trapped in the Field with no way to return. As their air supplies run low and their equipment starts to fail, their nightmares begin to play out before them... Characters Maunsworth House Research Personnel Grace Palmer - Doctor Palmer is the chain-smoking, no-nonsense Head of the Maunsworth House Research Facility. Overseeing the missions into the Field, she is responsible for the safety of all those involved in the Standing Point Project. Thomas Sullivan - An awkward eccentric brought in to the Maunsworth Project when the Heavenfield Expedition Team are trapped in the Field. Although painfully shy, he leads the academic world with his knowledge of Standing-Point theories. Saul Davisson - Head of the ill-fated expedition into the Heavenfield. Saul Davisson ran the research into Standing-Point Technologies alongside Grace Palmer until the trauma caused by his experiences in the Field left him a broken man. Gary Starling - A scientist of vast experience, Gary Starling is a senior member of the Standing-Point Research team. In charge of Atmospheric Analysis on the ill-fated Heavenfield expedition. Stuart Nicks - Amiable and reliable, Nicks works on the Expedition Team as a skilled Sample-Claw technician. Dan O'Keefe - A junior technician, Dan O'Keefe was on his first expedition into the Heavenfield on the day the Project is sabotaged. Assistant to Gary Starling, O'Keefe was deeply injured by the psychological trauma of the events in the Heavenfield. Pattie Harvey - Brought in to the Standing Point team to create a pictorial record of the expeditions when photographic equipment proved incapable of withstanding the transition into the Field. Instead, Pattie, who came from a background of drawing records for archaeological digs, found herself sketching a diary of the expedition and their finds. Using a process of etching onto carbon-coated plates, many of her works survive as the only visual record of the expeditions into the Heavenfield. Susan Moranne - Assistant librarian at the Maunsworth Research Facility. Commander James - In charge of the military contingent at the Maunsworth Research Facility, James bears the full responsibility of the impact Standing-Point makes upon the world. At odds with his superiors and under political pressure to shelve the embattled project, James also enjoys a tempestuous relationship with Dr. Grace Palmer, Head of Research at the Base. Jonah Sanders - Jonathan Sanders (known to all as 'Jonah'), is a tactical field operative for the British Military. Sanders is assigned bodyguard duty to the eccentric theoretician Thomas Sullivan. Burns - Description Exiles Alex/Alexi - Origin unknown, but served with the Russian Military as a Security Commissar, where he was assigned to an Experimental Research Facility deep in the heart of the Urals. Missing presumed dead after an accident ended the project, Alex, or Alexi, has been operating covertly for a mysterious group attempting to sabotage the British Standing Point Project for reasons unknown. Dragor Millovich - Operating as a coordinator for cells working covertly around the Maunsworth Base, Millovich is an adept administrator, but could become a liability if exposed to danger in the field. Dr. Henschel - Leader of the mysterious group known to themselves as the Exiles. Self-appointed protectors of the Field, Dr. Henschel has fostered an almost messianic energy to their cause, which is only fuelled by the claustrophobic nature of their fortress, trapped in the Heavenfield under siege from a nightmarish horde. Dr. Edmund Keeler - Originally a key member of the British Research on Standing Point Technologies, it is now believed that Dr. Keeler had a hand in the explosion which destroyed the Hayden Hill Facility. Thought to be lost in the accident, Keeler resurfaced in the Exile Fortress, where he had been converted to the cause of protecting the Heavenfield from any more human incursions. Americans Speers - Speers is a shady character heading up a team from a secret American Agency set up to gather information on Standing Point Technologies and the threat it poses. Going beyond the authority of his superiors, Speers abuses his power in an attempt to follow his paranoid obsessions and prove that the British Project is the greatest threat to American National Security. Gutteridge - A taciturn field agent, assigned to the fledgling agency headed by Speers. Loyal to his superiors and supremely dangerous Colonel Boynes - Charged with heading the Task Force sent to the Maunsworth Entry-Point. Audiobook The Heavenfield novel has been recorded as a free audiobook. Recorded and narrated by the author, it is available to listen to via iTunes and from the Heavenfield website. Print Version The Heavenfield novel became available in print form as a paperback and hardcover in 2011. Both are available through The Heavenfield website. The print version currently contains the entire novel, whereas the Audiobook currently only has 3 of the original 4 parts. The fourth part will be released as a weekly serial audiobook from the 6th April 2012. The Heavenfield & Standing-Point Technologies What is the Heavenfield? Theories and descriptions. Gallery E-01.jpg|Episode One E-02.jpg|Episode Two E-03.jpg|Episode Three E-04.jpg|Episode Four E-05.jpg|Episode Five E-06.jpg|Episode Six E-07.jpg|Episode Seven E-08.jpg|Episode Eight E-09.jpg|Episode Nine E-10.jpg|Episode Ten E-11.jpg|Episode Eleven E-12.jpg|Episode Twelve E-13.jpg|Episode Thirteen E-14.jpg|Episode Fourteen E-15.jpg|Episode Fifteen E-16.jpg|Episode Sixteen E-17.jpg|Episode Seventeen E-18.jpg|Episode Eighteen E-19.jpg|Episode Nineteen E-20.jpg|Episode Twenty E-21.jpg|Episode Twenty-One Latest activity Category:Browse